Un après-midi bien tranquille
by sbcortone
Summary: Un petit OS sans prétention, écrit à l'époque où Clark m'agaçait à pleurnicher pour Lana. Quel meilleur remède que Loïs? Lisez et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé...


"Il avait un corps parfait !" Ce n'était pas la première fois que Loïs le remarquait. Mais cette fois, elle eut tout le loisir de le constater lorsque Clark décida subitement d'ôter son t-shirt. Certes l'après-midi qu'ils venaient de passer à travailler côtes à côtes dans la grande, baigné par la chaleur étouffante et moite du Kansas, pouvait aisément justifier ce geste. Alors pourquoi, aujourd'hui, n'avait-elle pas réagit comme d'habitude, avec une réplique mordante et un brun de mépris ? Peut-être parce qu'encore une fois, le jeune fermier s'était porté à son secours la veille, alors qu'elle était menacée par un psychopathe ? Peut-être parce qu'il lui avait semblé plus humain que jamais lorsqu'il lui avait confié les déboires que connaissait sa non relation avec Lana ? « Peut-être tout simplement parce que je suis en manque ! » Ironisa-t-elle intérieurement.

Toujours est-il que malgré la conscience objective qu'elle avait eu de la beauté de Clark, rien ne l'avait préparé à l'émotion qui la submergea lorsqu'elle vint s'asseoir à califourchon sur ses genoux et que, pour la première fois, ses mains entrèrent en contact avec son torse dénudé. Pour une raison obscure, elle s'était mise à le désirer cette après-midi là. Et après ces longues heures à nier l'évidence, elle s'était résigné à reconnaître qu'elle désirait le p'tit gars de la campagne. Elle désirait Clark Kent !

Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou.

- _Tu ne me repousses pas ?_ interrogea-t-elle en dissimulant ses doutes sous un sourire arrogant.

Clark ne pouvait se défaire de l'expression de profonde stupeur qui était apparut sur son visage lorsque Loïs s'était approché de lui. Il était vrai que la conversation avait prit un ton très intimiste la minute précédente et que quelque chose existait entre eux ! Il ne pouvait le nier ! Mais sa compagne avait un regard angoissé qui ne s'accordait pas du tout avec ses actes. Et plus que le corps qu'il sentait contre lui, c'était la personnalité de celle qui l'habitait qui le troublait et l'empêchait de répondre. Encore à présent, il ne pouvait ôter son regard des yeux verts de la jeune femme, y cherchant désespérément une réponse qu'il ne trouvait pas ailleurs. Elle s'était rapprochée si près qu'il pouvait sentir son cœur battre avec affolement au creux de sa poitrine. Il ne la comprenait pas et il était en train de lentement réaliser qu'il ne la connaissait pas. Et pourtant, à cet instant, rien ne parvenait à pénétrer son esprit hormis elle…

Comme Loïs ne recevait pas de réponse, elle hésita entre s'aventurer plus loin dans l'audace ou se retirer avec honte. Au point où elle en était, elle opta pour la première résolution. Elle replaça, d'une main incertaine, une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de Clark. Elle se mordait la lèvre tant la peur et le désir l'affolaient. Elle vit le jeune homme fermer les yeux une seconde et déglutir à son tour. Lorsqu'il la fixa à nouveau, elle connut une peur que jamais auparavant elle n'avait ressentit. Elle était en train de risquer son amitié avec Clark et elle prenait brusquement conscience que ce lien entre eux était bien plus important pour elle qu'elle ne l'avait jamais imaginé.

Alors, pourquoi se jetait-elle dans ses bras comme une vulgaire allumeuse ? Se reprocha-t-elle mentalement. « _Parce que_, répondit une petite voix aux tréfonds de son crâne, _tu y serais venu de toutes façons… mieux vaut exorciser tes démons avant que ceux-ci ne prenne trop d'importance dans ta vie !_ ». Aussi, elle agissait avec l'étrange certitude qu'elle ne survivrait pas si jamais il la repoussait. Mais, au lieu de cela, la large main du jeune homme vint délicatement se saisir de la sienne. Puis, l'écartant doucement de son visage, il vint déposer un doux baiser au creux de sa paume. Un frisson parcourut la jeune femme toute entière, depuis l'intérieur de son bras jusqu'aux creux de ses genoux. Clark constata avec un plaisir complètement nouveau qu'il était capable de la troubler au point de sentir que sa respiration venait brusquement d'accélérer. Cette constatation l'encouragea à se montrer plus audacieux. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il refusa de réfléchir et de faire appel au bon sens. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il refusa que son caractère raisonnable lui coûte ce qu'il désirait vraiment. Et en cet instant, ce qu'il désirait plus que tout, c'était mettre fin à la frustration qui lui broyait l'estomac, lui faisait trembler les mains et lui opprimait les hanches. Il la voulait elle !

Aussi subitement qu'il avait décidé de cesser de réfléchir, il attira à lui le visage de la jeune femme et s'empara de ses lèvres. Il ne retint ni sa fougue, ni son désir. Il la voulait d'une manière dont il n'avait jamais désiré aucune autre femme. Ni Chloé à qui il avait voué une affection sans borne, ni Lana qu'il avait si tendrement aimé… En cet instant, le seul sentiment dont il avait conscience, c'était cette douleur physique qui l'enchaînait à Loïs Lane. En cet instant, il avait besoin d'elle de la même manière qu'elle semblait avoir besoin de lui. La fougue qu'elle mit à répondre à son baiser en était la preuve flagrante.

Elle l'attira plus près d'elle, le serrant étroitement contre ses courbes offertes. Il l'enlaça si fort qu'elle aurait put se briser entre ses bras si ses reins ne s'étaient pas cambrer avec souplesse. Il y avait quelque chose de désespéré dans leur baiser. Il semblait qu'aussi profondément qu'ils se cherchaient, rien ne parvenait à combler le manque qui était né entre eux.  
Avec la même nécessité qu'il y avait dans leur échange, Clark passa ses mains sous les genoux de la jeune femme et, comme si elle n'avait pas été plus lourde qu'une poupée de chiffon, il la souleva de terre tandis qu'il se levait soudainement de la botte de foin où il avait choisit de se reposer quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle s'accrocha plus fort à lui. Ils titubèrent jusqu'à trouver le mûr de la grange. Clark y plaqua la jeune femme tout en continuant de l'embrasser. Il sentait ses mains qui s'égaraient dans son dos, sur ses muscles, dans sa nuque, dans ses cheveux… De la même manière qu'elle l'électrisait à son contact, lui aussi voulut la sentir sous ses doigts. La jeune femme entourant ses reins et occupant ses bras, il monta les escaliers jusqu'à son repaire. Alors, il l'étendit sur l'un des canapés qui occupait son _fort de solitude_. Il lui fallait libéré ses propres mains s'il voulait la sentir sous lui. Il s'étendit à moitié sur elle, à moitié à ses côtés. Le tissu était froid. La peau de Loïs était brûlante. Et lui se sentait comme habitant la peau d'un autre, comme si les mains d'homme qui s'insinuaient sous le débardeur de la jeune femme n'étaient pas les siennes. Jamais encore il n'avait éprouvé une pareille sensation : agir en ayant conscience de le faire mais sans avoir aucun pouvoir pour modifier ses actes. Même la Kriptonnite ne lui avait jamais fait éprouver pareille impression !

Et voilà qu'à présent, ses mêmes gestes qui lui semblaient indépendant de sa volonté, les faisaient se retrouver, elle et lui, dans la même tenue : Uniquement vêtus d'un jean et le buste dénudé. « Elle avait la peau si douce. » songea-t-il presque surprit de la délicatesse qu'il découvrait sur ses épaules, de sa poitrine, de ses bras, de son ventre… Elle se cambra lorsqu'il emprisonna l'un de ses seins dans un baiser. Elle s'offrait à lui comme personne encore dans sa vie ne s'était abandonné à lui, comme personne encore ne lui avait fait confiance. Il n'était pas sur qu'une telle confiance ne soit pas sans risque pour elle.

Mais toutes les pensées qui lui traversaient l'esprit à cet instant étaient comme ses actes, comme appartenant à un autre et incapable d'influer sur ce qui se déroulait là. Ses lèvres descendirent sur le ventre plat et lisse de la jeune femme, ses mains glissaient le long de son dos, jusqu'au creux accentué de ses reins. Puis sa bouche heurta le tissu rêche du jean. Il en fut presque blessé. L'étoffe lui sembla être la pire des injures. Il tenta de le descendre mais le pantalon résista. Agacé, il fut contraint de faire appel à sa volonté pour se souvenir qu'il lui fallait d'abord en défaire le bouton. Il venait d'écarter les pans de la braguette et de découvrir une adorable culotte de coton jaune pâle ornée d'un nounours (il sourit intérieurement) lorsque, se redressant, il croisa le regard de Loïs. Elle souriait. Un petit sourire amusé. Son agacement l'amusait. C'était ainsi qu'il la connaissait !

Brusquement cette constatation lui rendit toutes ses facultés intellectuelles Il revint à la réalité comme un néon aveuglant tire l'endormi de ses rêves bienheureux. Il eut un mouvement de recul. Loïs ne put réprimer un mouvement de surprise.

Clark se redressa. Loïs fit de même. Il évita son regard. Aussi, ne put-il retenir un sursaut lorsqu'il sentit la main de la jeune femme venir se poser sur sa joue. Il leva les yeux vers elle. Elle lui parut si fragile… délicate comme jamais encore il ne l'avait vu. Comme jamais encore il ne l'avait imaginé. Elle était si arrogante en temps normal… Alors que en cet instant, elle posait sur lui le regard le plus doux qu'il ne lui ait jamais vu.  
Puis, elle vint déposer l'esquisse d'un baiser au coin de sa bouche. Clark ferma les yeux, s'ordonnant de calmer les battements de son cœur qui, une fois de plus, venaient de s'emballer. Mais rien n'y fit : la bouche de la jeune femme tardait à s'éloigner de son visage et cela suffit à annihiler sa volonté une nouvelle fois. Il l'attira à lui à nouveau et prit possession de ses lèvres avec fougue. Et quand il sentit les doigts fins et glacés de sa compagne descendre le long de ses côtes, jusqu'à ses hanches, une explosion eut lieu en lui. Son esprit venait de s'éparpiller en un millier de gouttelettes qui, répandues dans son corps, prenait possession de ses sens et de sa raison. Il voulut sombrer en Loïs.

Leurs doigts s'enlacèrent, leurs bouches restèrent si obstinément soudées qu'ils leurs semblaient que plus jamais ils ne pourraient les couper l'une de l'autre, leurs bustes se fondaient l'un en l'autre avec une aisance laissant à pensé qu'ils avaient été crée dans le but de se couler ainsi. Pendant une éternité, ils restèrent ainsi à s'embrasser sans que rien d'autre que le présent et la béatitude qu'ils ressentaient en cet instant ne viennent troubler leurs esprits. Puis, à un moment donné, sans que rien ne le laisse prévoir, le désir se réveilla en eux. Il les troubla comme une vague obscurci le sable qu'elle recouvre à la marée montante. Leurs 2 jeans tombèrent lourdement loin d'eux, bientôt suivis par leurs sous-vêtements. Le contact de leurs chaleurs, ressentie pour la première fois sur toute la longueur de leurs corps, réveilla une sensualité nouvelle. Longtemps, ils restèrent étendus l'un sur l'autre, les lèvres soudées, les jambes entrelacées, les doigts emmêlés… Puis, instinctivement, la main de Clark descendit le long des jambes de Loïs et relevèrent ses genoux à hauteur de ses reins. Un vallon était né entre eux et ils purent se mouler l'un dans l'autre comme ils n'y étaient encore jamais parvenus. A chaque inspiration, Clark sentait les seins de sa compagne se soulever et venir délicieusement oppresser son torse. Aucun contacte ne lui parut jamais plus doux que celui-ci. La fraîcheur de sa poitrine venant effleurer sa peau brûlante. Le souffle lui manquait. Il manquait aussi à la jeune femme. Et tous deux, isolés au milieu du rythme sensuel de leurs essoufflements, sentaient se tendre au maximum la corde du désir qui vibrait en eux. Elle se tendit tant qu'ils crurent soudain que quelque chose allait se briser en eux s'ils n'allaient pas au delà de leurs retenues. Oubliant alors que le soleil de l'après-midi brillait au dessus des champs qui les entouraient, oubliant que Martha Kent était dans la maison à quelques mètres de là, oubliant qu'ils étaient certain de ne pas être fait l'un pour l'autre et qu'ils se supportaient à peine, ils rejetèrent loin d'eux la raison, la pensée et la réalité. Ne restait plus qu'en eux, la soif impatiente de ne faire qu'un. Et c'était à présent une question de vie ou de mort !

De ses doigts, Clark chercha, entre la chair humide de Loïs, le puit de son plaisir. Il la sentit se crisper tandis qu'elle laissait échapper un grognement rauque. Les ongles de la jeune femme s'enfoncèrent dans son dos et, avec une satisfaction nouvelle et un peu malsaine, il prit conscience qu'il l'avait en son pouvoir. Ce sentiment l'effraya en même temps qu'il le fascina. Il accentua la pression que ses doigts exerçaient dans leur lent va-et-vient. Sous son touché, il sentait la chair de Loïs palpiter au rythme de son excitation. Elle gémit, grogna, se cambra… Puis, comme agacée, elle vint le saisir et le mena en elle. Clark se retint une seconde supplémentaire. Il aimait à la voir le désirer ainsi. Personne ne l'avait désiré aussi intensément que Loïs en cet instant ! Il en avait la certitude. Puis il s'enfonça dans la chaleur moite de la jeune femme, lentement, très lentement. Chaque centimètre qui le rapprochait d'elle semblait avoir été créé uniquement pour lui… Il lui semblait que lui-même n'avait été créé que pour cela.

Les jambes de Loïs s'enroulèrent autour de ses hanches. Il encadra son visage de ses mains et pour la première fois, il réalisa à quel point elle était belle. Pas uniquement son visage mais aussi ce que les romantiques auraient appelé son âme. Elle était entière, passionnée, unique, forte, généreuse… Une chose se produisit qu'il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer : Il la voulut pour lui seul ! Alors, il commença à onduler en elle. Doucement. Presque imperceptiblement. De lents mouvements que ses reins lui dictaient. D'abord fragiles puis de plus en plus profonds. Elle le suivit sans retenu dans les méandres qu'il lui imposait. Et il la vit haleter. Ses paupières s'abaissaient de plaisir, ses reins se cambraient pour l'accueillir plus encore, ses lèvres entrouvertes laissaient échapper de sourds gémissement. Et pas une seule fois depuis le début de leur étreinte, Loïs ne chercha à se dérober à ses regards. Elle se livrait à lui comme il n'aurait jamais pu l'imaginer. Cette Loïs était-elle la même que celle avec qui il se chamaillait perpétuellement ? Il ne savait plus… Il ne voulait plus y prêter attention… Il ne voulait plus songer à rien…

Leur rythme de leurs mouvements accéléra. Celui de leurs cœurs également. La retenu et la douceur firent place à l'intensité et la passion. Les doutes et l'incertitude s'effacèrent devant l'étourdissement et la nécessité.

Et soudain, Loïs prononça son nom. Un « _Clark_ » à demi étouffé par les gémissements de plaisir qui le succédèrent et le précédèrent. Un « _Clark_ » à peine audible, rauque et désespéré. Ce simple mot, son nom, éveilla quelque chose à l'intérieur du jeune homme. Et tandis que leurs 2 corps se fondaient progressivement dans une ondulation saccadée, une douleur le prit au creux du ventre. Une pointe de plaisir si intense et si brusque qu'elle lui coupa la respiration et le figea dans une crispation de jouissance ! Sous lui, il sentit Loïs le rejoindre dans cette seconde de béatitude. Elle s'accrocha à lui, haletante, comme s'il avait été le seul rempart réel dont elle avait conscience. Et, apaisé par cette idée, il se laissa finalement choir sur sa compagne, cherchant désespérément à retrouver son souffle.

Pendant de longues secondes, ni l'un ni l'autre ne trouvèrent la force de prononcer un mot ou d'esquisser un mouvement. Ils restèrent simplement là, étendus, enchevêtrés sur le canapé du _Fort de Solitude_, recouvrant peu à peu le rythme normal de leurs respirations… recouvrant peu à peu leurs lucidités.

Finalement, voyant que Loïs ne disait rien, Clark voulut la libérer. Il fut surprit de constater qu'elle le retint encore un peu contre elle. Puis, elle le laissa s'échapper d'elle. Lorsque Clark put enfin se redresser et poser son regard sur la jeune femme, il lui découvrit un doux sourire, teinté d'une petite touche d'ironie. Il se sentit rougir… Il se redressa tandis qu'il devinait Loïs à son côté, s'étirant tel un félin repu. Elle avait l'air si différente de la Loïs qu'il avait tenu entre ses bras quelques instants plus tôt. Elle était redevenue celle qu'il connaissait. Et Clark n'était pas certain d'en être ravi… Est-ce que l'attitude la jeune femme signifiait qu'elle n'attendait plus rien de lui ? Etrangement, cette idée lui étreignit douloureusement le cœur. Et l'ego.

Loïs eut un regard attendrit. De toutes évidences, Clark était gêné. Pas honteux mais remplit de doutes. Loïs connaissait bien le jeune fermier. Elle connaissait la pureté et la naïveté de ses sentiments. Et bien qu'elle ne l'eut avoué pour rien au monde, c'était l'une des choses qu'elle admirait le plus en lui. Il était capable d'ouvrir son cœur avec tellement de facilité, de faire confiance tellement spontanément… Elle lui enviait cette qualité. La jeune femme imaginait ce que ce trait de caractère pouvait engendrer dans la situation qui était la leurs. Avec Clark, une simple histoire sexuelle ne pouvait pas exister. Elle imaginait avec tendresse les méandres que devaient emprunter ses pensées en cet instant, cherchant à justifier ce qu'il venait de faire, étudiant les conséquences, imprégnant leur acte de grands sentiments.

Tu m'as impressionné Smallville ! Le taquina-t-elle alors qu'elle se redressait à son tour.

Clark ne put esquisser qu'un sourire nerveux. Mais Loïs devina, à ses traits tirés, que son état d'esprit n'était pas tourné vers la légèreté. Il avait l'air complètement perdu et, bien que cela ne soit pas la première fois que la jeune femme le voit ainsi, c'était en revanche la première fois dont elle se savait être la cause. Cette idée lui arracha un doux sourire. Clark Kent et elle ?! Si on lui en avait suggéré l'idée quelques mois auparavant, elle aurait rit à gorge déployée. Aujourd'hui, elle trouvait ça si logique. Si évident. Elle se demanda avec un pincement au fond de la poitrine, un pincement qu'elle refusa d'interpréter pour l'instant, si les pensées de Clark allaient dans le même sens que les siennes. Après tout, elle n'était pas dans sa tête. Peut-être que la gêne qu'il laissait transparaître n'était que le reflet des regrets qu'il nourrissait. Mais Loïs eut du mal à y croire. Elle avait plutôt l'intuition qu'il était perdu parce qu'il ignorait ses sentiments à elle. Après tout, elle était la cynique des 2. Celle que tout avait déjà lassée. Tout excepté Clark Kent ! Elle sourit d'avantage…

- _Clark !_ Fit-elle en caressant doucement le contour de son visage.

Le jeune homme baissa la tête.

- _Mon cœur_, insista-t-elle doucement, _il va bien falloir qu'on en parle à un moment ou à un autre_…

- _On pourrait peut-être attendre… 2 ou 300 ans ?_ Suggéra-t-il l'air de plus en plus gêné.

Il ramassa son jeans qui traînait aux pieds du divan.

- _Tu veux bien ne pas regarder ?_ Implora-t-il en lui faisant vaguement signe de se retourner.

- _Et manquer ce spectacle ?_ Interrogea Loïs en levant un sourcil ironique.

Comprenant qu'il n'aurait pas le dessus, Clark enfila son vêtement avec hâte. Loïs secoua la tête avec amusement. Puis elle se leva et, sans la moindre pudeur, vint se placer à quelques centimètres à peine du jeune homme.

- _Clark_, insista-t-elle.

Sur le visage de l'intéressé, la gêne se mua lentement en une expression que Loïs lui connaissait depuis peu. Depuis qu'elle s'était approchée, il restait tendu certes, mais « de désir cette fois ! » Constata-t-elle en sentant son cœur s'attendrir. Elle lui sourit aussi doucement qu'elle le put.

- _Clark, ce n'était pas juste du sexe_. Tenta-t-elle de le réconforter maladroitement.

Et, se haussant sur la pointe des pieds, elle alla déposer un rapide baiser sur les lèvres du jeune homme. Clark sentit la tension qui s'exerçait sur sa braguette et aux creux de son estomac s'accentuer. Loïs avait le regard encore agrandit et dilaté par le plaisir, sa peau bronzée gardait encore l'odeur de leurs sueurs, ses lèvres étaient encore gonflées par la pression de leurs baisers… Il déglutit avec peine. Lentement, son regard remonta jusqu'au visage de la jeune femme.

- _Loïs_… Tenta-t-il.

Mais sa voix s'enroua tant il était tendu. Devant ce spectacle (« à peine croyable » commenta la petite voix cynique dans sa tête), Loïs sentit son cœur fondre. « Qui, à part Clark, aurait put être aussi retourné par une simple aventure sexuelle ? » Mais elle réalisa brusquement que cette « simple » aventure sexuelle l'avait chamboulée elle aussi. Après tout, n'était-elle pas en train de s'imaginer un avenir avec _Smallville_ ? La révélation de son introspection la fit sourire. Elle prit la main de Clark.

- _Mon cœur_, murmura-t-elle doucement, _on n'est pas obligé d'en venir tout de suite au mariage. Mais j'avoue que… Je ne serais pas contre le fait de voir jusqu'où ça peut nous conduire_…

- _Ca ?_ Interrogea Clark d'une voix toujours aussi enrouée.

- _Nous !_ Sourit Loïs.

- _Nous_. Répéta Clark d'un ton clairement ailleurs…

Sur le visage du jeune homme, un sourire commençait à se dessiner. « Ainsi, il y aurait un _Nous_ ».

- _OK_. Acquiesça-t-il retrouvant finalement le sourire. _Soyons persévérant !_

Et il s'empara brutalement des lèvres de Loïs. Et, au milieu de leurs baisers, chacun d'eux resplendissait et souriait. L'aventure, quelqu'elle puisse être, promettait d'être intéressante !


End file.
